Koshiro Tatara
|Romaji = Tatara Kōshirō |Age = 17 |Gender = Male |Hair Color = |Eye Color = |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = |Birthday = |Status = |Relationships = Kaname Tatara (Older Twin Brother) |Affiliation = Steel-X Inc. |Occupation = Mechanical Engineer |Manga Debut = Chapter 1 |Anime Debut = }} |Tatara Kōshirō}} is a young man who dreamed of becoming Jackman, the TV hero who he and his twin brother admired so much. He is a world-renowned genius in mechanical engineering, and had his own company named "Steel-X". As unexpected event caused him to turn into a Zip Suit (ジップスーツ, Jippusūtsu). Appearance Koshiro Tatara as a Child.png|Koshiro as a Child Koshiro Tatara as Jackman Full Body Manga.png|Koshiro's Jackman Body Personality Kaname is short tempered, and arrogant. He gets annoyed by his brothers habits and often calls him "Devil Gorilla". However, he is said by his co-workers to love his brother, meaning he is just being a Tsundere. History Kaname and Koshiro were twin who lived together and did everything together. Because of that they grew up liking the same things and admire the same hero Jackman. One day Koshiro was being bullied and Kaname wasn't able to help him, but to their surprise, Cheena came beating the bully and reciting lines from the Jackman show. Since that they, they both started to like her. At the age of 12, he obtained his doctorate at M.I.T. And by the age of 15, he started his own robotics and development company Steel-X. Prior to the series, he died and somehow ended up being a robotic suit. Some time after he died, it was announced on TV that he will be receiving both Nobel Prize in Chemistry and the Nobel Peace Prize, based on the contributions of his company's robots made for refugees and developing countries. Plot While Kaname was at Tokyo Tower for his play, Koshiro send him a message telling him to go down as a giant robot was heading his way. When Kaname went outside, a truck arrived and Koshiro told him to use the suit, at first Kaname was hesitant as he though the suit looked sully, but he ended up wearing it. As he did, the suit grew bigger and he went and punched the giant robot reciting Jackman lines. He then wondered what to do, but Konshiro told him he was the specialist in special attacks, so Kaname decided to use his special attack he always trained for and to his surprise his fist flew and pierced the robot destroying it. After defeating the robot Kaname then told Koshiro to came so they can continue to compete on who can make Cheena smile, but Koshiro revealed that something happened and now he was the suit Kaname was currently wearing. Powers & Abilities Intelligence: He has been a genius since he was a child, even able to fix phones with ease. Later in life, he was able to create and run his own company. Zip Suit: As a living costume he can't feel pain and can be worn, giving the user Superhuman strength, speed, and durability. He can add Zipper attachments from enemies to gain more attacks. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Steel-X